


Before the Dong

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Before the Dawn Scene, Alternate Before the Dawn Scene (RWBY), Anal, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Barebacking, Because what the hell was Myers thinking, Before the Dawn, Before the Dawn (RWBY), Before the Dawn Spoilers, Before the Dawn Spoilers (RWBY), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Inside, Crack, Crack and Smut, Creampie, Distension, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Sex, I mean basically, Kinda, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewrite, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stomach Bulging, cumming inside, low effort, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: In honor of the one month anniversary of Before the Dawn's release, I present to you an extremely low effort fic of an alternate scene to the one where Yatsu and Fox exploited Neptune's phobia to get info from him- where instead of exploiting his phobia, they bribe him with cock.
Relationships: Fox Alistair/Neptune Vasilias, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Neptune Vasilias, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Neptune Vasilias/Fox Alistair
Kudos: 10





	Before the Dong

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a small script thingy I wrote about an alternate BtD scene that I decided to turn into an actual smutfic. 
> 
> Unfortunately I got worn out in the process of writing and so I'll be going on a smutfic hiatus after this. I'm not giving up all smut writing, in fact I might attempt a few very small smut minifics and scenes, mostly I'll just be taking a break for... IDK how long. Until I get bored of making art, minifics, and SFW crap. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you all enjoy this!

So as you all probably know by now, Fox and Yatsuhashi had just burst into Neptune’s dorm at Shade. Velvet had run off to do some important mission with Sun, they were probably off fucking or something, IDK, and Neptune wasn’t allowed to reveal where they went. Fox and Yatsu were getting worried and frustrated, and so they decided to get info from Neptune. Those fuckers just knocked the door down like they were fucking Shrek, and and now get ready for nothing but a bunch of smutty smuttiness, because I am desperate for excuses to make Neptune get some big ole dick inside him. 

“We have ways of making you talk,” Fox said.

Neptune grabbed his weapon and assumed his battle stance, accidentally knocking off one of his action figures from his shelf. My God Neptune is such a cutie dork he collects action figures fuck I love him so much ahdshajfadkfhg

“You think you can take me? Bring it.” Neptune said.

It turned out that Yatsu and Fox could take Neptune all right- with their big cocks, that is. And Neptune could take Fox and Yatsu as well… up his ass and in his throat.

You see, Neptune was actually a huge prostate orgasm bottom slut who just really loved to be filled up (and you damn well know he is). Fox and Yatsu had taken notice of how Neptune would often briefly glance (and only  _ briefly glance _ because he isn’t a perv, unlike a certain someone in this same book series who straight up stares at women from behind her sunglasses) down to the bulges in their pants, as well as that of others’. He’d done it again when they came into his dorm, and this gave the boys an idea. 

They unzipped their pants and whipped out their massive dongs. Neptune dropped his weapon Tri-Hard (huehuehue) and was captivated immediately, his face going as red as his favorite jacket, drool already starting to leak from his mouth. 

“Yeah, you like our big dicks, don’t you?” said Fox.

“Yesssssss…” Neptune swooned.

“If you tell us where Velvet is, we’ll fuck you with our big cocks,” Yatsu grabbed his massive man meat and waggled it, Fox doing the same. 

“Hnnnnnnn~” Neptune moaned. 

Oh how big and meaty and tempting they were. Neptune’s own dick was already straining against his very tight jeans that showed off his thicc ass and thighs. He just wanted them to fill him up so badly. 

Then Neptune shook his head and snapped out of his trance. “Agh, no! I promised Sun I wouldn’t tell anyone where he and Velvet are! Tempt me with your delicious cocks all you like, but you’ll never get me to reveal where they are! I’m not weak you know; it’ll be hard to bribe  _ me _ !”

But Yatsu and Fox just continued to waggle and jerk their boners in front of Neptune, and sure enough he broke like the little whore he was and told them where Velvet and Sun were while instantly dropping his pants. 

I guess you could say that Neptune was being a bit too…  _ cocky  _ with them. :D

Now Fox and Yatsu could have just gone off to find Velvet and Sun and fucked Neptune later but like, that boy was horny as fuck now, so fuck if Velvet and Sun were dying. But hey, it still at least makes more sense then torturing and borderline waterboarding the poor guy and triggering his trauma-induced phobia! 

Also I’m sure Velvet is completely capable of taking care of herself, bitch deadass toppled Sun when he tapped her on the shoulder. And y’know that was just cause he tapped her on the shoulder. Kind of an overreaction but surely, SURELY she’d be able to hold her own in a fight!

And yeah, so that’s how we got here. Now enjoy what is gonna be nothing but smut.

Fox and Yatsu pulled Neptune’s pants off, exposing that big fat Vasiliass. Then they bent him over and prepared to spitroast him. Fox lubed up and took Neptune’s tight asshole with his girthy 9.5-inch stick, while Yatsu readied his giant 15 inch schlong at Neptune’s mouth. Neptune moaned out as Fox stuffed that sweet ass full. 

_ “Ohhhh fuuuuuuck, that’s huge~!” _

Neptune pushed his sexy ass back on Fox’s cock as he slid in, and took the head of Yatsu’s erection in his mouth. 

_ “You just couldn’t resist our cocks, could you?” _ Fox sent. 

Neptune’s mouth was stuffed full of Yatsu’s delicious man meat, so all he could do was give a muffled  _ “Mmhmm” _ . Then he moaned pleasurably as Fox began thrusting. 

“Damn, if only your teammates could see what a slut you were,” Yatsu growled, sliding his dick further into Neptune’s drooling mouth and wet throat. 

_ “Pretty sure they already know, they’re his teammates,” _ Fox sent.  _ “In fact I’ll bet they gangbang him on a regular basis.” _

“I mean he is  _ very _ attractive, after all… oh fuck that’s good~ ...who wouldn’t wanna dick him down?”

_ “Probably explains why his weapon got named Tri-Hard…” _ Fox sent. “ _ Fuck~ _ that is good…” he moaned. 

“Oh definitely. The bitch doesn’t even have a gag reflex!”

_ “His ass is pretty tight though. Not that I’m complaining at all.” _

Fox and Yatsu continued to thrust into the bluenette. Well not that they needed to do much thrusting anyways. Neptune was so cock-hungry that he was happily bobbing his head forwards on Yatsu’s dong and thrusting himself backwards onto Fox’s cock. 

It was an extra good thing that the boys stayed to fuck him instead of leaving him to go off and find Velvet; had they done that, Neptune would have pounced right on them and rode their dicks so hard that he ended up crushing their pelvises and giving them “Death by NepSnu”. Yes, even Yatsu’s pelvis would have been broken, Neptune has a very thicc ass not to mention S+++ tier Vasilithighs. Like lowkey his legs were holding him onto Yang’s fast moving bike in “Painting the Town”, tell me he wouldn’t put Nora and Elm to shame for the title of “Thunder Thighs” bitch. Y’know maybe that’s why all those girls turned down his flirting advances, they were thinking of their skulls and pelvises. Except Weiss tho, she’s cultured because she wanted Death by NepSnu. See, this is why Weiss is Best Girl. 

Whoops, sorry for rambling. But that’s how superior Neptune’s ass and thighs are. 

So even though Fox and Yatsuhashi didn’t really NEED to, they thrusted into the sexy boi anyway, while Neptune was bobbing his head on Yatsu’s cock and fucking himself on Fox’s cock. Combined, it made for extra pleasure for all three of them. Neptune tightened around both of them, moaning around Yatsu’s dick as Fox smashed his prostate over and over. 

Soon enough, Neptune moaned and tensed as his own smaller but raging boner erupted his load onto the floor. In turn, Fox and Yatsu came as well and Neptune shuddered in delight as he was filled up with their creamy seed, which started to leak out of him. 

The boys pulled out of Neptune, but held onto him so he wouldn’t collapse. Neptune looked up at Yatsuhashi, his eyes glowing with lust as he licked his lips. Fox gave Neptune’s ass a harsh spank, which made Neptune moan and Neptune’s asscheeks jiggle. 

“Oh, you like that, slut?” Fox growled.

_ “Yessss… more~” _ Neptune answered.

Knowing full well that Neptune would pull Death by Nep-Snu on them if they didn’t stuff him again, Yatsu picked up Neptune and held him in the full-nelson position, holding his legs up against his chest as he lowered him onto his massive schlong. It was so big that it made a cute sexy bulge in Neptune’s cute sexy belly and rearranged his insides and all that other kinky shit. Neptune was in absolute pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his mouth gaping as he moaned so loudly. 

Then Yatsu began pounding, and Neptune screamed in delight, begging like the dirty bitch he was. “ _ Oh Gods! Oh fuck! Yes! YESSSS!!! HARDER!!! MORE~! FUCK ME HARDER DADDY! _ ” 

Yatsu obeyed, Neptune’s moans were honestly sexy and slutty as hell and he was just so irresistible. Using all his strength, Yatsu pounded Neptune with his giant man meat harder and harder. Neptune’s tight twink hole tightened around Yatsu as that glorious cock pulverized his prostate. 

Fox was sitting across from them, jerking off as he listened to Yatsu absolutely tearing Neptune apart, the sounds were so hot.  _ “Mmmhhh! Keep taking it, you whore!” _ he sent.  _ “Milk that massive cock!” _

At one point, he decided to go over to them and feel Neptune. One hand explored his delightful ass and cock-stuffed asshole, the other felt up his bulging belly and delectable chest and nipples. Fox smirked at the feeling, as he began squeezing Neptune’s nipple and asscheek. 

Neptune was so good and tight and Yatsu was so nice and big that they both came quickly. Neptune’s tiny bouncing dick sprayed all over Fox as he was filled up with what felt like gallons of Yatsu’s creamy baby batter. 

Yatsu pulled out of Neptune and set him down, cum leaking heavily out of Neptune’s used asshole. At that very moment, Fox furiously jerked off his cock in front of Neptune’s face, and soon his huge load exploded into Neptune’s still open mouth. Neptune caught some of it in his mouth before moving forward to take the dick in his mouth and slurp down the rest of the load. Neptune’s mouth was so good that Fox came even more. 

As Neptune was finishing off Fox’s schlong, Yatsu ogled Neptune’s ass, red from all the use and oozing his and Fox’s cum down his thighs. He gave Neptune a spank- three of them- and instinctively Neptune squealed in pleasure with each one. The thwacks made Neptune’s ass jiggle and bounce, and made more cum drip out of him too.

Yatsu and Fox sat down, exhausted from having busted two huge nuts each inside Neptune. Big mistake.

Even though Neptune had had his ass pummeled twice- once by Yatsu’s massive fucking dong- the other boys kinda expected Neptune would be even more exhausted than they were, as well as unable to walk. 

But no, Neptune’s hunger for cock was too damn high. Neptune got up and practically pounced onto Fox, impaling himself on his cock quickly and bouncing hard. Fox screamed in surprise, but quickly relaxed into it. “Oh… oh yes…!  _ You- agh! -dirty slut bitch! That’s right, show us how much you REALLY love cock!” _

Neptune slammed that ass hard onto Fox, completely dominating him. Neither Fox nor Yatsu could do anything cause they were both so exhausted. Not that they wanted to do anything anyways. Cause, y’know, Neptune’s ass felt really good. 

After Fox came inside Neptune for the third time that night, Yatsu got an idea. He stood up and placed his cock at Neptune’s already full hole and pushed inside, making the cute little slut-boy moan loudly. Yatsu’s cock sliding against Fox’s made him explode more nut into him. 

Yatsu thought he had dominance over Neptune now, until Fox emptied the last of the contents of his balls, and Neptune pushed back on Yatsu- pulling off of Fox- and started bouncing on him as hard as he did on Fox. 

Yatsu screamed in pleasure and held onto Neptune’s asscheeks as his pelvis got hammered. He tried to use his strength to control Neptune but it was no use, Neptune was too powerful and too horny. He came loads into Neptune’s sexy twink hole, and that made Neptune nut all over himself and Yatsu. 

Someway somehow, Neptune was finally exhausted after that last round. He pulled off of Yatsu- cum dripping EVERYWHERE- and flopped down onto his bed. “Thanks for the fun, boys~” he said. 

“Sure,” “No problem,” Fox and Yatsu replied, as they were about to get up. Only they couldn’t, because not only were they exhausted, but Neptune had also crushed both of their pelvises. 

Now, I’d say that Fox and Yatsu deserved their pelvises being broken cause of how they exploited Neptune’s phobia in the book. But you see, they never did that to him. Instead they bribed Neptune with their big dicks. So they got an undeserved punishment. Then again, this is Neptune we’re talking about, and to have your pelvis crushed by him and his big fat ass is a fucking reward. Like to have that happen to you is a god damn blessing. 

So basically Fox and Yatsu got their pelvises crushed by Neptune’s godly ass as a reward for not torturing him. Because exploiting your ally’s phobia is not fucking good or funny, what the hell Myers. 

Moral of this fic? You figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm leave critique/reviews as usual I guess. Even though this one is more of a shitpost, but still, I can always use feedback.


End file.
